Renacer
by mouhitorinoyuugi
Summary: No apto para menores de 15 años. Una fábula para todos aquellos que han perdido sus esperanzas.Dedicado a mi amiga Katsuy por su cumple, perdòn el atraso. Protagonista: Atemu. Género: Fábula


**No apto para menores de 15 años, la autora de este fanfic no se hace responsable si un menor de 15 años lo lee.**

**Renacer**

_Mutou Yuugi, un adolescente de dieciocho años, había sido parte de una historia jamás creída. Cómo explicar al mundo que cuando armó el Sennen Puzzle, un artefacto de origen del antiguo Egipto y en el mismo había renacido el espíritu de un faraón que vivió hacía tres mil años en el pasado? Así habían transcurrido miles de aventuras vividas por seis largos años, pero eso fue hasta que llegó el día en que el faraón debía volver a su origen. _

_El faraón se encaminó hasta una puerta de la cual brillaba un fulgor de luz que parecía encegar a todos, con su vista fija, tal su actitud ante la vida, siempre hacía adelante. En su andar, se detuvo al escuchar que sus amigos le llamaban. Se quedó de espaldas a la espera mientras los oía despedirse a todos entre voz quebrada y lágrimas, sobretodo Yuugi, quien a pesar de mostrar calma, se le partía el corazón al ver que uno de sus mejores amigos se iría para siempre._

_Atemu, que siempre se había mostrado fuerte ante todo, comenzó a dudar. Si bien sabía que debía irse, pero no podía irse dejando a sus amigos con las palabras en boca. Se quedó de espaldas, escuchando atentamente en silencio, respiró hondo, cerró sus ojos y puños sin darse la vuelta. Por qué? Porque tenía él que vivir su propia muerte? Es verdad que el ya había vivido hacía tres mil años antes, pero no es que precisamente él había cumplido su ciclo y la muerte le recibía con brazos abiertos. Había estado en un trance hasta que un jovencito de ocho años había recibido como regalo un artefacto milenario el cual hasta cumplidos sus doce años, no había sido capaz de ensamblar. Él ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad de haber formado una familia. El destino había sido injusto con él así es que él lo quiso ser con el destino. Después de haber pensado todo esto mientras las penurias seguían resonando por toda la cámara, se tomó la frente sintiendo una insoportable migraña y todo se oscureció._

.-.-.-.-.

_Cuando despertó, vio una luz que lo encandilaba:_

"Dónde estoy? Acaso ya crucé la puerta? Ya estoy muerto? Siento mi cuerpo frío, supongo que lo estoy…no un momento…los muertos están fríos pero no lo pueden sentir, o sí? Y si me muevo?"

_Hizo un leve movimiento y sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho._

-Aaagghh…

"No, si estuviese muerto no sentiría dolor"

_Allí recapacitó, se dio cuenta que estaba en una sala quirúrgica, por el dolor de su pecho. La fuerte luz del foco del techo realmente lo estaba molestando y el marcapasos ahora se podía oír interfiriendo en su sueño. _

"Dormir? Tengo sueño pero, desde cuando estoy aquí? Acaso el Ceremonial Battle fue un sueño? Siempre lo mismo, miles de preguntas y pocas respuestas."

_Suspiró molesto y oyó unos pasos acercarse, por fin el foco ahora no le fastidiaba tanto. _

-Sabe dónde se encuentra? –_se escuchó la voz de un hombre de edad que bajaba la intensidad del foco del techo-_

-Por lo que noto…un hospital.

_Contestó normalmente observando al doctor acercarse con una planilla._

-Hace cuanto tiempo que estoy aquí?

-Desde hace dos días, aún estás en observación…umm…-_el Doctor revisó la planilla_-…Mutou Atemu.

_El faraón abrió sus ojos extrañado._

-Nani?

-Recuerdas tu nombre?

-Atemu.

_El Doctor volvió su vista a la planilla._

-Tus padres te trajeron, parece que tu corazón comenzó a fallar en la escuela.

-Pero…-_se intentó sentar en la cama, pero no pudo, se sentía muy mareado-_

-Es mejor así, intenta no moverte, necesitaba que despertaras para que tus padres se quedaran tranquilos, de hecho ya están por llegar, pero antes necesito ver en que estado te encuentras. _–Dio un inyectable al mismo circuito ultra venoso que estaba en su brazo izquierdo-_

-Estoy confundido.

-Entiendo que lo estés, es normal. Lo importante es que ya estás mejor, tuviste una operación en tu corazón y ahora estás a salvo. Soy el Dr. Covac, en la cama hay un botón por si necesitas alguno de los enfermeros.

-Necesito mi ropa.

-Tuviste una obstrucción en una vena cardiovascular, así es que con el permiso de tus padres te hicimos una intervención quirúrgica. Lo mejor es que sigas en observación para descartar alguna que otra posibilidad.

-Al menos me hubieran dejado mis pantalones, siento frío…allí.

-No puedes moverte en tu estado, tienes una sonda…-_repitió la voz baja y disimulada de su paciente_-…allí.

-Genial…

-Algo más que necesites?

-Puede quitármela?

-Iie, no es conveniente que te muevas ni para ir al baño. Respecto a que sientes frío, ya sé que lo sientes, pero es porque aún estás bajo el efecto de la anestesia. Por más que te abrigáramos sentirías frío de todos modos.

_Recostó su cabeza en la cabecera con cara seria sin decir una palabra más mientras el Doctor se retiraba tranquilamente. No entendía nada, solo sintió que el mareo se hacía cada vez más inaguantable y prefirió dormirse para no pensar en nada más._

.-.-.-.-.

_Al día siguiente cuando despertó, se sintió mucho mejor. Aunque ahora si podía sentir la sonda allí incomodándole. Tuvo que esperar unas horas para que le trasladaran a una sala de terapia intermedia donde las visitas eran restringidas a solo una persona en determinado horario._

_Suspiró mirando por la ventana el cielo con pocas nubes pero giró su cabeza al notar la puerta de la sala abrirse lentamente._

-Aibou! Arigato Ra!

_Exclamó sonriente el faraón de que por fin algo parecía tener sentido en esta historia. El otro joven cerró la puerta rápidamente y se le acercó preguntándole preocupado._

-Cómo estás?

-Confundido, no tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí, qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Lo sé, entiendo que te sientas así pero estoy más preocupado por tu estado físico.

-Seguro quieres saber?

-Hai.

-Tengo algo que me esta molestando en este momento.

-Dónde?

-No querrías saberlo…_-le contestó ladeando la mirada-_

-Ah, mientras no se te filtre no me preocupa.

-Tú porque no la tienes ahí enchufada…

-Mou hitori no boku, estábamos en el Ceremonial Battle, todos te estábamos despidiendo, te tomaste la frente y caíste sufriendo un paro cardíaco. Lo que menos me importa es tu sonda, quiero saber si estas estable.

-Un paro cardíaco? –_Preguntó extrañadísimo_- No se supone que ya estoy muerto?

-No, según Isis debías cruzar la puerta para estarlo, no supimos bien que fue lo que pasó, lo único que se nos ocurrió fue llamar una ambulancia. Gracias a Rebecca te conseguimos una identificación falsa, ya que nadie aquí iba a creer tu historia, tienes tu propio cuerpo así es que nuestras huellas digitales ahora se diferencian.

-Eso explica porque me llaman Mutou Atemu. Solo tengo una pregunta, quienes se supone que son mis padres?

-Pues viendo nuestro parecido físico era fácil inventar que eres mi hermano mayor, con veinte años de edad.

-Ahora me cierra casi todo.

-Qué no entendiste?

-Tus padres te creyeron?

-No lo sé, se asombraron al verte aquí en el hospital y viendo la atención médica que necesitabas no dudaron en firmar el acta de tu operación.

_Se tomó la frente procesando tanta información de golpe._

-Te sientes mejor?

-Cansado y deseando que me quiten la sonda.

-Según el Doctor estarás por un tiempo en observación.

-Hai, ya me lo dijo.

-Mou hitori no boku.

-Dime.

-No sabemos porque pero…cuando te sacamos de allí. Todo eso se desmoronó junto a los Sennen Items.

-Nani?

-Hai.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Según Isis dijo que desafiaste el destino y que quizá esa fue la razón.

_Se quedó en silencio. Sí, había desafiado el destino y el destino lo había dejado sin retorno. Yuugi le despertó de sus pensamientos._

-Estás bien?

-Bueno, viendo que no tengo regreso, tendré que resignarme a quedarme aquí.

-Lo siento.

-Nah, como duelista puedo ganarme la vida.

_Yuugi se mordió el labio ladeando la mirada._

-Y ahora qué?

-En Japón no eres mayor hasta los veintiuno.

-Algo más que deba saber?

-Bueno, por lo visto mis padres no tendrán problema en tenerte en mi casa ya que nuestros amigos les cuentan sobre ti.

-Y tú?

-Yo no, prefiero quedarme callado.

-Me refiero a si te agrada la idea de tenerme como tu nissa.

-Tú que crees? _–le preguntó más que sonriente el jovencito-_

_Por los comunicadores, se avisó que el horario de visita había concluido. El jovencito puso cara preocupada mirándole fijo._

-Tranquilo, estoy bien.

-Seguro?

-Quitando el hecho de mi sonda, Hai.

_El colegiado rió por lo bajo._

-Arigato, mou hitori no boku.

_El aludido le devolvió la sonrisa mientras lo observó irse escoltado por una enfermera. Recostó nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada sintiéndose mucho más aliviado. Al menos había visto a Yuugi y sabía que el resto estaba bien. Cerró sus ojos y se durmió rápidamente._

.-.-.-.-.

_Despertó mucho mejor. Miró por la ventana y dio una leve sonrisa por el soleado día. Luego frunció el ceño, maldita sonda, a veces prefería no beber líquidos con tal de no sentirla, era realmente incómodo._

_Un enfermero entró con el desayuno, agradeció cortésmente sin probar bocado._

-Deberías estar contento, ya puedes comer.

-No tengo apetito.

-Tengo entendido que hace cuatro días llevas ayuno…seguro no quieres comer?

-En el estado en el que estoy, si ingiero algún alimento seguro me caerá mal.

-Pero justamente, es por ello que la nutricionista te ha recetado este desayuno liviano.

-Lo siento…no me levanté bien el día de hoy.

_Intentó ser lo más amable posible, pero ya se estaba cuestionando cuánta infección podría contraer si se quitaba la sonda él mismo._

-Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

_Lo observó, era un enfermero, no es que le agradara la idea de andar mostrando su cuerpo, pero con tal de quitarse esa endemoniada sonda, ya todo le daba igual._

-Desearía que me quitaran mi sonda, realmente es una verdadera molestia.

-Bueno, según el doctor aún no tenemos permiso de quitártela.

_El faraón hizo a un lado su desayuno y siguió mirando por la ventana con expresión seria. El enfermero agregó._

-Si yo fuera tú, daría las gracias por estar vivo.

_Atemu lo miró y pensó para sí._

"Tiene razón, me quejo de una sonda, pero si no estuviese vivo, no podría sentirla. Y si estoy vivo, podré ser un chico normal y vivir mi vida junto a mis amigos. Ahora tengo una oportunidad de formar una familia, una vida normal como siempre deseé. Ra, y yo quejándome del don de la vida que me devolviste. Si es esto lo que pedí en el Ceremonial Battle, la oportunidad de volver a vivir para intentar ser feliz a como de lugar. Si, so desu, no la desaprovecharé, arigato Ra."

_Sonrió retomando su desayuno y le contestó._

-Arigato, tiene Ud. mucha razón.

_El enfermo sonrió y se retiró. _

_Comió todo su desayuno muy animado y siguió mirando por la ventana sonriente. Ahora más que nunca aprendería a vivir sin preocuparse por detalles como una sonda._

**FIN**

Dedicado a todas esas personas depresivas que no tienen esperanza y creen que la vida no tiene ningún sentido.

Muchas veces nos complicamos la vida por tonterías como Atemu en esta historia y no nos damos cuenta lo valioso que es vivir y de las verdaderas cosas que deberíamos prestar atención en nuestras vidas. Algunos creen que ya lo han perdido todo, pero lo único que pierden es la voluntad de demostrar al mundo que son fuertes si creen en sí mismos, si uno cree en sí mismo, puede superar hasta el obstáculo que parece ser el más imposible, nunca es tan difícil como parece, creánme.

Cuando superen esos problemas o obstáculos en su vida, verán que se sentirán fuertes y con más ganas de vivir, es como un videojuego donde uno va pasando niveles y cada vez se pone más complicado, la vida es un desafío donde el Game Over solo está cuando uno se rinde.

Nunca se rindan, busquen ayuda en sus amigos, y si creen que no los tienen, se equivocan, siempre hay alguien dispuesto a ayudar, es cuestión de tener voluntad de encontrar a esa persona. Confiar en uno mismo de decir "puedo hacerlo" muestra la determinación de poder avanzar y progresar.

Soy Tails_Prower, una uruguaya bisexual que ha tenido una vida más que difícil pero no ha dejado que su pasado interfiera en su presente y futuro, este mi mensaje: sean felices, siendo libres, superando obstáculos, alcanzando sueños y siempre acuérdense de hacer lo que les haga sentir bien sin importar que, siempre y cuando respeten a los demás.

Paz.


End file.
